


Would You Like To Dance, Doll?

by BitchJerkPunkJerk20



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuteness overload, Dorks in Love, Doubt, First Love, Fluffy Ending, I Love You, Kissing, Laughter, Love, M/M, My best guy, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, True Love, adorableness, fluff overload, jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchJerkPunkJerk20/pseuds/BitchJerkPunkJerk20
Summary: Stevie still doesn't know how to slow dance. So Bucky thinks it's best he teaches his best guy. Even when Steve has doubts, Bucky always knows just what to say.Warning: May contain cuteness feels.





	

**_1938_**

 

Steve had gotten incredibly nervous. He's been waiting for Bucky to get home from work, but he felt so stupid with wanting to ask Bucky this.

Especially with the long days he has. He always comes home tired, and the blonde is afraid to ask his best guy such a thing.

But this is _Bucky_ he's talking about. The Bucky that stuck by him through _everything_ since they were little. The Bucky who'd fight off any bullies and protect the smaller boy.

The Bucky who'd sneak out of his place sometimes during the winter, and sneak into Steve's window. Then crawl into bed with him and hug Steve's body close to him to keep him warm. 

The Bucky who would help take care of Steve while he was sick. Even if it risked Bucky himself getting sick. The Bucky when after Steve's Ma Sarah died, hold him tight while he'd cry for hours, for the first 6 months.

If Bucky could have done all of that, then he may not might Steve asking him this. Even it feels so stupid. 

Soon the front door opened, and the sound of Bucky's usual groaning, announced he was home. Bucky works hard. At the shop and the docks. Even then sometimes it's hard, cause it doesn't always pull in that much money. 

Especially with the war. The rent has gone up, and it's stressing them both out. Steve feels so helpless, he wants to help. Really, he does. But with his poor health, Steve hasn't been able to find a job, or hold one down very long.

Steve worries about other stuff too...Like how he wonders why the hell Bucky sticks with him. He's got plenty of friends, tons of girls he chases, and his best friend is a 95 pound sack of nothing.

He worried about Bucky going off to the war. He would most certainly qualify. He's strong, he's smart, he's perfect army material.

And if he were ever to go off and die somewhere...Steve would know he just doesn't wanna live anymore. Not with Bucky waiting for him on the other side. And he'd make peace with that.

But for now, Steve focuses his worry on his current problem. Bucky looked dirty. He smiled at the blonde and asked "My my...Who is this pretty lil thing standin' in my livin' room? You taken, Doll Face?"

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled. He said "I swear Buck, you always find somethin' even more cheesy to say when you come home every day."

Bucky smiled and said "I know. You love it."

Steve smiled and stepped towards him. He said "Maybe...But I think I love you even more.." That's when he carefully stood on his toes and gently took his beast guys face in his hands and pulled him down. Then their lips connected.

Bucky sighed into it and kissed him back. His dirty hands moving down to touch the blondes tiny hips. The older man smiled and said "I love you too, baby. I love everythin' fuckin' thing about you.."

He kissed him again and gently pulled the blonde closer. He asked "I ever tell you that?"

Steve smiled and said "Every single day, Buck."

Bucky smiled and said "Oh yeah...Think I remember that."

Steve smiled and he felt his question creeping back to him. Bucky noticed his expression change, and asked "Stevie? Baby, what is it?"

Steve swallowed and said "Bucky...Istilldontknowhowtodance.."

He mumbled the last part, and Bucky looked at him confused. He asked "What was that?"

Steve groaned and said "I still don't know how to dance!"

Bucky's confusion only grew and asked "Whattaya mean? I've taught you how to dance plenty of times!"

Steve said "Yeah, the crazy kind where you flip people over and do those jumps and all that, you know I can't do that Bucky! Or even dance normally to a fast song!...I just wanna know how to slow dance..."

Bucky asked "I never taught you how to slow dance?"

Steve shook his head and softly said "Not really...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you've had a long day-"

"I'd fuckin' love to."

Steve stopped and asked "Wait, what?"

Bucky smiled and asked "You kiddin'? You expectin' me to just clean up and hit the sack after a long fuckin' day with a bunch of assholes, without teachin' my best guy to slow dance?? What kinda boyfriend would I be??"

Steve smiled and Bucky said "Pick somethin' Doll, anythin'. Make sure it's nice and slow."

After Steve had picked something out from his Ma's collection, Bucky quickly stomped out of his work shoes, and Steve put the record on. He quickly went over to Bucky and Bucky smiled.

He held out his hand and asked "Would You Like To Dance, Doll?"

Steve smiled and took his hand. "Of course.." 

Then Bucky said "Step on my feet, baby."

Steve looked at him funny and asked "What?"

Bucky rolled his eyes and said "Oh come on Stevie, you're light as a feather, step on my feet...Just trust me."

Steve nodded and gently stepped onto Bucky's feet. Bucky smiled and Steve quickly wound his boney arms around his neck. Bucky's hands went back down to hug his tiny waist, and said "Hang on tight, gorgeous." And they started moving.

The taller man gently swayed them back and forth shifting his feet, while Steve clung to him for dear life. Bucky smiled and asked "You with me, Stevie?"

Steve nodded and said "Y-Yeah, I think so...This ain't so bad."

Bucky chuckled and said "Ain't much to it...Soon, you'll be havin' tons of Dames, fallin' over each other to get to dance with you.."

Steve sighed and looked down at Bucky's chest. He quietly said "You know that'll never happen, Buck."

Bucky nodded and said "I know...Good, cause those broads better lay off my baby. Before I bring my claws out and rain the wrath of God on 'em!"

Steve shook his head and said "Yeah Buck, sure you would..."

Bucky looked at him confused, and a little hurt. He asked "The Hells that supposed to mean?"

Steve rolled his eyes and said "Oh come on Buck! Look at us! We can't have what normal people have! I'm not one of the skirts you chase, or one that you end up fuckin'! Oh and that hurts a lot, thank you very much!

We can't go out together like this. I can't kiss you, or hold your hand, or dance with you, I can't do any of that! And soon, you're gonna end up wantin' more, and then just leave me!.."

He stopped and felt years stinging in his eyes. He swallowed and said "Leave me for some pretty gal...Go off, get married, have a life...We can't have that, you know as well as I do!"

Bucky said "Steven Grant Rogers, you stop talkin' like that right now, you understand me?"

Steve snorted and asked "Why? You know it's true."

Bucky said "No, that ain't true...Wanna know what is true? I fuckin' love you. I love you so goddamn much, I'd kill for you. I'd rip my eyes outta my head for you! At your command, I'd drag myself through miles of broken glass on my belly, naked!...I wouldn't do that for no broad.

Those girls I go after, they don't mean shit to me. I only fuck 'em, 'cause if I didn't, we could end up getting hurt! Hell, we'd probably get killed! If people started suspecting that I shoot down dates just to hang with my best guy all the time, bad shit could happen! You think I want us to get killed? _For you to get killed?_ Jesus Mary and Joseph Stevie, _I'd rather die!"_

Bucky's voice cracked and he shook his head. Then his glossed over blue eyes stated into Steve's and said "You got no clue how much you mean to me...And I wish to God every day, that I could marry you. Get down on a knee in front of all of Brooklyn, and ask your punk ass to marry me...Hell I'd marry you right here and now, if you wanted me to...But don't you ever talk like that to me again, do you hear me? Never. Cause I'd never leave you. You're stuck with me forever, baby.."

Steve nodded and smiled a little. "To the end of the line."

Bucky smiled and nodded. "Exactly...To the end of the line...Kiss me, beautiful." 

Steve smiled and they both came in for a kiss. Bucky kissed him a few times and then Steve pulled back. He gently rested his head on Bucky's strong chest, and closed his eyes.

Bucky kissed the top of his head and hugged him tighter. Then he started swaying again. Steve smiled and just flowed with Bucky. Bucky said "I love you, Stevie."

Steve sighed and nuzzled his head deeper into his best guys chest and said "I love you too, Buck...Forever."

He saw Bucky smile and said "Forever Doll Face."


End file.
